Hybrid: The Beginnings of Ryota Akio
by TimothyParker
Summary: Ryota Akio dealt with normal teenage problems most of his life. Overbearing parents, and a girlfriend. It's was all fine until one night where he had an "incident" and unlocked something within himself that started a mystery that would change everything


AN: This is my first fanfic so be gentle. Obviously I don't own the DBZ character or the world, or else I wouldn't be making Fanfics. Ryotas, Ami, and Haishin are created by me and a few others, but the original Z-Warriors and family are not. Please read and review.

* * *

><p>It was a dark, but warm May night as Ryota Akio was lacing up his boots. He was was getting dressed, trying not to think of the screaming match he and his parents were just in. They don't think Ryota should be taking time away from his studies and training for some girl, but he knew Ami was special.<p>

Ryota didn't understand his parents sometimes. They were always making him train in his martial arts. Every morning he woke up at 4AM to run a few miles. Then he went to school. He did his homework and then spent another four hours mixed between combat and strength training. He was already the strongest in school, why did he have to keep going? He figured his parents were the type of people who worry about the apocalypse or whatever.

With that he slipped through the window, barely with his 6'3" and muscular 200lbs, and headed off into the night.

Ryota lived on the outskirts of what was Orange Star City, now Satan City, pretty much his whole life. He went to Orange Star High School where he excelled in science and athletics. It was there where he met Ami Aymes and fell in love. She wasn't as smart as him, but was into sports as much. Tonight was there three month anniversary and he couldn't wait to make a special night out of it.

He first walked the couple miles to the subway station. That took him about fifteen minutes, which was just enough time for him to catch a train that would leave him a couple blocks away from Ami's house. As he turned the corner onto her block, he saw a small flower shop. It would appear luck was on his side tonight.

He knocked on Ami's door in anxious, numerous taps. They had been going through a rough patch lately and he was hoping to use tonight as a way to patch things up. She answered the door with her recently-discovered look of cool disappointment, and Ryota felt his heart drop. Well she didn't look so happy already. She reluctantly took his hand and got their night started.

The night couldn't have gone worse. At the movie theater, the supposed "Most romantic movie of the year" from the article that Ryota read was a few more naked scenes away from a porno. He was expecting to cuddle up with his girl and watch a romantic movies she would like and he would tolerate. Instead, he ended up awkwardly sitting, listing to the "actors" have sex while Ami stared at him like he was a perv. The fancy restaurant that he had reservations at ended up being in all french place where he couldn't read the menu. After twenty on minutes of Ami helping him translate, Foreign Languages was one of the few subjects he didn't do excellent at, he ordered a small plate of bread sticks and water.

After his terrible blunder with the dinner and movie, he had to use his ace in the hole. Romance in the mountains. After Ami un-capculed her family chopper, they flew up into the mountains. It was there where Ryota busted out the bottle of wine he nicked from his neighbor's wine cellar. He felt guilty about it, but was willing to deal with is for the sake of this relationship.

After about a half hour and a bottle of wine later, things started getting hot and heavy. Ami finally started to loosen up after a half bottle and got into some heavy kissing. ' _This is it_' thought Ryota, '_it's finally going to happen_'. They could barely keep their hands off each other as they drunkenly flew their way back to Ami's house. They kissed their way into her house and took off their clothes. Luckily, Ami's parents weren't home and Ryota felt like this was a sure thing. If he only knew before-hand what was behind that door, maybe he could have held his temper. Maybe he could have saved himself from the life changing events about to unfold.

As they made their way through her door, Ryota pulled his face from hers just long enough to see his best friend, Haishin Tomodachi, stark naked in his girlfriend's bed. When the two teenage boys' eyes met, rage filled the both of them.

"What the hell are you doing here Ryota!" Haishin yelled out and he pulled on a pair of jeans and shirt. Ryota, still shirtless, but had his pants on called out in a similarly angry tone "I could ask you the same thing!" at this point cracking his knuckles. The two boys stood up, Haishin a foot shorter than Ryota, and stared each other down, puffing out their chests.

At this point completely forgotten, Ami tried to pull them apart. "Guys, don't fight. The neighbors are asleep." Now realizing that Ami is still here, Ryota turned on her. "How long has this been going on?" he demanded.

"About two months. I didn't know how to tell you that..." Ami began

"She didn't know how to tell you she was boning your much better looking friend" Haishin finished for her. He too had obviously been drinking.

"You better back the hell off Haishin." Ryota warned, sensing a fight in the making. "You don't know who you're fucking with."

"A nerd who's about to lose his girl, that's who" Haishin yelled back. With that he took a swing at Ryota that connected effectively with his chin. That sobered Ryota right up as his training kicked in. As he stumbled back, Ryota prepared for Hashin's next attack.

Haishin went this time for a blow to the gut, but Ryota was ready as he jumped to the side and delivered a snap-kick to the side of Hashin's face. That blow sent him flying into the wall and back onto Ami's bed. Haishin quickly got to his feet only to have his nose meet Ryota's elbow. With his blood oozing out of his face, Haishin could barely hear Ami caling for him to stop, but it was too late. He grabbed Ami's decorative sword on her wall and came at Ryota with a darkness in his eyes.

Ryota saw the attack coming, but couldn't do much in such a small space and such a sharp weapon. He put out his hands in front of him. He thought he was imagining it, but he felt his anger at his former best friend pulsing down his arms. It was a dull burning sensation that went up through his chest, down his arms, and out of his fingers. His eyes didn't snap open until he heard the explosion. He saw a massive hole burnt in Ami's wall and his ex-best friend bloodied and unconscious out on her back lawn.

"What the hell happened?" Ryota panicked and turned to Ami, who looked scared beyond wits. "Just get out! Don't hurt me!" She cried out as she grabbed the now burned sword from the ground. She lunged and it plunged deep into Ryota sternum. Bleeding from his stomach now, Ryota ran from the building and kept on running, leaving a trail of blood as he went.

He was running so fast he was practically flying. He opened his eyes again to realize he wasn't practically flying, he was flying! He was unable to steer, but was gaining speed anyway. He began crashing into buildings and mountains as he went. After breaking most of his ribs, cracking his skull, and ripping holes in himself, he was somewhat able to steer his way from the city and crash land into the mountains. He had cuts, gashes, broken bones, and head injuries, all ontop of his ripped open stomach. He was sure he was going to die.

As he felt the cold hands of death wrap around him, he heard footsteps...

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for reading, I'll try to update soon, but no promises. Please Review.<p> 


End file.
